


PokéPark: Wishes Unfulfilled

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, PokéPark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darkrai nearly destroyed both PokéPark and Wish Park. But what prompted his actions, and made him into the Pokémon he is today? Abandoned, but might revive if people ask for it.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Keldeo stared at the avalanche as it cascaded down onto the capital city of the Kingdom of Sheer. Giratina's rampage had to end.

"We need to stop him!" Keldeo shouted.

"That is not out job. As Swords of Justice, we alert the Council about wrongdoings," Virizion corrected him.

"We could never take on that brute anyway," Terrakion grunted. "Leave him to Kyurem, or whoever the Council elects to send. It would be a suicide mission for the Swords of Justice to take him on ourselves."

"B-but, the survivors of Sheer will pray to the Shrine of Justice! We have to answer their prayers!" Keldeo protested.

"No survivors could come from an attack like that," Cobalion quietly observed.

Silence fell among the Swords.

"Come. We must report this to the Council. It is our duty," Cobalion instructed.

***

A Breloom pulled a Kirlia's arm away from a mass of snow.

"B-but, Drake! Mother and Father might have survived!"

"Kira, they couldn't have. The castle is under millions of tons of snow and ice," the Breloom answered as a tear fell down onto the frigid ice.

"You're lying! As Princess of Sheer, it is my duty to protect my people!" Kira cried, repeating exactly what the brave princess had said in the stories her mother used to tell her.

Drake couldn't bear to crush his sister's dream.

"We have to get to Cove Town. It'll be safe there, and warm."

"Will there be storybooks?" Kira asked.

"Storybooks as far as the eye can see," Drake lied. If he didn't get Kira to warmth soon, she would die. Kira was all he had left. He couldn't lose her too.

***

Reshiram flinched as the Council broke into an uproar over the news of Sheer's destruction. Why couldn't they all just be civil for once?

"Quiet. Everyone, quiet!" She roared.

The chamber fell silent, as everyone turned towards the white dragon.

"Giratina betrayed us; we all know that. But now, he has betrayed the Pokémon of the PokéPark as well." She paused. "However, there are survivors."

Once again, the members of the Council shouted objections, questions, and just plain insults. This time, Xerneas silenced the crowd.

"I am aware of all beating hearts within the PokéPark. The Prince and Princess of Sheer live on."

"Yes," Uxie murmured in agreement. "Kira wanted to go outside to play with Drake. They were far enough away to where the avalanche did not affect them."

"But what do we do with this knowledge?" Articuno asked.

"We make sure time follows it's proper course," Diagla answered. "The destiny of these two is great. If they die, the fate of the PokéPark shall shift to a far different direction."

"Then the Council has come to an agreement?" Reshiram asked. "We shall watch over the Prince and Princess, and make sure they survive long enough to fulfill their destiny?"

"Yes," Arceus nodded. "Once that destiny is fulfilled, wether they live or die is of no consequence. Kyurem, come. We must discuss what to do about Giratina."

The Pokémon of the Council murmured as they began to depart back to their rightful homes.

"Xerneas, do you believe that Giratina might recruit Yveltal to assist him in his plan, whatever that plan may be?" Reshiram asked.

"It is quite possible. They both have a bone to pick with the Council, and to a further extent, the PokéPark."

***

Cobalion watched as the duo made their way down the mountainous trail. The Swords of Justice had been assigned the task of watching over Drake and Kira, to make sure they reached Cove Town safely, and were able to fulfill their destiny, whatever that destiny might be.

The two would be heroes. If their destiny was that important to the fate of the PokéPark, than surely they would save it.

"We should help them. Look at Kira! She's practically frozen to death!" Keldeo declared.

"No," Virizion said. "We are supposed to help them if someone interferes with time's proper course."

"How the heck would we know if someone interfered with that?!" Keldeo angrily exclaimed.

"Leave that to us. For now, you shall observe and learn," Virizion answered.


	2. Chapter One

Drake grinned as he saw the circular shape of the Colosseum of the Crag Area. If he remembered his geography lessons correctly, there was a tunnel along a lava river, and a hot spring nearby.

"Hold on, Kira. We're close to warmth. Hold on just a little longer," he reassured his sister.

He nearly collapsed when the heat from the lava in the tunnel washed over him. It couldn't be too much farther to Rockridge Fort, and then Cove Town in the Cove Area...

"Helloooooooo. Whoooooooo are yooooooou?" A voice echoed within the tunnel.

Drake tensed. He stood no chance against a hostile Pokémon.

"I am Prince Drake Sheer, of the Kingdom of Sheer. My sister and I are heading to Cove Town. I command you to let us pass!"

"Oooooooooh. You're one of those fancy people. I am just a simple Swooooooooobat. I care noooooooot for your fancy fanciness." The Swoobat suddenly flew down, to where Drake could see them.

"My name is Alex, and I care noooooooot abooooooooooout wether you go through this tunnel or roooooooooot in the snoooooooow. It's all the same to me."

"Can you stop doing that thing where you draw out your o's? It's very annoying."

"Well sooooooooooorry mister, if I annoooooooooy yoooooou. Hooooooonestly, I'm so kind to let yooooooou pass, and yooooooou just cooooooomplain aboooooout my vooooooice."

"Look, everyone I know just died. So I'm sorry, if I want a little peace and quiet!" Drake ended in a shout.

Alex sneered. "You're an angsty one, aren't you? It's always fun to see how long anyone lets me keep that up. Anyway, you're heading to Cove Town, you say? Well I know just the way! Hey, that rhymes!"

"You can help us get to Cove Town?" Drake asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Of course! At a little price, and give me no remorse! Y'know what, I'm just not going to rhyme anymore."

"A little price?"

"Kid, in this world, nothing's free. And I'm being generous! I'm not even asking for berries! Just a little favor! So, what'ya say?"

"I accept," Drake said without hesitating.

"D-Drake? Who're you talking to?" Kira mumbled.

"Someone who can help us, Kira. Now rest. It's warm here."

"Your sister's cute, kid. I would actually care if she rotted in the snow."

Drake was starting to wonder if Alex was really a Swoobat at all. Weren't there Pokémon like Ditto and Zorua that could transform? Couldn't they easily be one of those?

"Kid, trust me, you don't want to stay here. That imbecile Rhyperior, Han, is just gonna make you battle him. And trust me, you don't wanna battle him."

"Why don't we want to battle him?"

"Oh, well, simply put, you'll die an agonizing death burning alive in lava if you lose. But small details, am I right?"

Those were certainly not small details, but Drake didn't have the strength to argue over petty things. "Can you guide us to the hot springs, then?"

"Well, that's my job, isn't it? Of course I will! If Han gets to you, you can't follow through on that favor!"

Alex swooped down, and snatched Kira.

"W-what are you doing?!" Drake asked, terrified. If they dropped her...

"Helping you, of course! It'll be faster if I go on ahead with your sister, and you follow behind."

Drake ran as fast as he could. It was a struggle to keep up with Alex. But if that was what it took to keep Kira safe...

"What the- hey, kid! What are you doing in my tunnel, huh? Answer me!"

Drake quickly glanced behind him. It was a Rhyperior.

"Oops, Han's found you. Try to outrun him. If you don't, then survive in battle long enough till I get back!" Alex called, then started flapping their wings even harder, and going even faster.

"Wait! Help! I can't beat him!" Drake pleaded as Alex got closer to being out of sight.

"You don't have to beat him! Just stay away from him! And don't fall into the lava!"

"Dang it, Alex! You're always screwing my plans up!" Han bellowed. He was slowly and steadily gaining on Drake.

"Um, Han, sir, I'm sorry! I'm just passing through! Really! If you just let me-"

"I'm not letting you do anything!" Now, Han was right behind him.

Drake tried to put on an extra burst of speed. He nearly screamed when one of Han's gigantic, rock-like hands smashed into the ground directly behind him, sending pieces of rock flying in all directions.

One of the pieces hit Drake in the leg. It was small, and it wasn't sharp, but it was enough to cause him to stumble.

"Oof!" Drake mumbled as his head slammed into the ground.

He could see Han's shadow hanging right above him. The hand was coming down-

Suddenly, Drake heard a sharp crack coming from where Han was supposed to be. He lifted his head weakly...

It was Alex! They was holding a large shard of rock in their claws. That rock was sharp, and it had pierced the outer layer of Han's rocky skin.

"C'mon, kid. Han's gonna be out for a while, but your sister wants you."

Drake nodded gratefully, and tried to get up. His head was pounding from the injury.

"Dang it, kid. Fixing that's gonna cost me a ripe berry."

That was the last thing Drake heard before everything went to black.


	3. Chapter Two

Drake blinked as he regained consciousnesses. At first he was confused, until he remembered the events of yesterday. It had happened yesterday, right? Surely he hadn't been sleeping for more than a day.

"You're awake! Look, Alex, Ember, he's awake!" Kira happily said.

Wait... Ember? Who the heck was Ember?

"Good to see you're fine, kid. And I have good news! It didn't cost that many berries to pay for the medical costs! I'm not broke!" Alex said.

"Shut up, Alex. Do you know what this guy's gone through? He deserves a Bravery Beard." A Pignite, who must have been Ember, scolded them.

"Stop fighting! Drake still needs to rest!"

"Sorry, kid," Alex apologized. Surprisingly enough, it actually sounded sincere.

"Alex, the Breloom isn't much younger than you. Stop calling them kid."

"It's habit, Ember. You know that as much as I do."

"That doesn't mean you can't stop. Habits can be broken."

Drake lost focus on the argument, and noticed the scenery. They must be in Rockridge Fort, because it matched the pictures from his textbooks.

"If we're in Rockridge Fort... Cove Town's nearby, right? When are we heading there?" Drake asked.

"Well, you see ki- Drake, you owe me a favor, remember?"

"Wait a second... Alex, you don't seriously mean what I think you mean?" Ember said, with a pointed look in Alex's direction.

"I do, Ember. This helps you, too."

"To be the Crag Area's Area Keeper, I have to get the Bravery Beard by myself. Not with help from anyone, and especially not with help from a Pokémon who has places to be."

"Look, we both know you're no way near capable of getting the Bravery Beard without some other Pokémon there to help. Drake's a talented Breloom. He survived Han!"

"Any fool with half a brain could survive Han. I'm not putting this young Pokémon in danger," Ember growled. "End of argument."

Drake was desperately trying to keep up with the argument. And now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing Ember long ago, at a ball. His mother was the Crag Area Keeper at the time. Her name had been Emily, if he remembered correctly.

"I'm sure Drake can help you get the Bravery Beard! It can't be that hard, surely? After all, isn't getting it one of the requirements to enter the Crag Area Battle Tournament?" Kira said.

"Getting it under normal circumstances. To enter the Tournament, you go through a cave, do a few tasks, boom, Bravery Beard. But if you're trying to become the Crag Area Keeper?" Ember chuckled. "Then you're gonna have a bad time. The cave is rigged with bombs, hostile Pokémon are around every corner, and worst of all, you have to..." Ember's voice grew faint. "You have to kill the current Area Keeper."

The conversation stopped, until Alex tried to pick it back up.

"Er, but Ember, your mother..."

"She's already dead, so at least I won't have to face that specific trial."

Drake realized where this was going. "Wait, I have to help you get the Bravery Beard?!"

"No."

"Yes," Alex said in chorus with Ember.

Ember glared at them. "I already told you. It's too dangerous."

"Then why should I let you go?" They shot back.

"I've trained for this my whole life. Alex, let me have this."

"Let you have a greater chance at getting the Bravery Beard? Of course I will. That's why Drake's going with you." Before Ember could say another word, Alex continued. "It's my fault she died. Let me make it up to you."

"If you want to make it up to him, why don't you go yourself?" Kira countered. Alex wasn't the only one surprised by her sudden outburst.

"I... I can't go. Not again. You wouldn't understand."

"They tried to get the Bravery Beard back when they were just a Woobat and I was just a Tepig. It didn't go well. My mother saved us but... saving us came at a steep price," Ember quietly explained to Kira and Drake. "They were traumatized, and vowed to never venture back into the cave again."

Drake and Kira nodded, and then turned their attention back towards Alex.

"You don't have to go, Alex. I can do it," Drake volunteered.

"No! How many times do I have to say it... I'm not taking anyone with me! Not only is it against the rules, but I'm not endangering any more Pokémon!" Ember cried.

"You don't have a choice. I can just follow you to the cave."

Alex and Ember both started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Kid..." Alex began, and didn't correct themself this time. "To get to the cave, you have to be shot out of a cannon."

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you," Drake said, but Alex didn't respond.

"They're actually right, for once. It's supposed to be the first trial, a test. If you're not brave enough to fly out of a cannon, you don't deserve the Bravery Beard. I actually did it for fun a lot as a Tepig. Let me tell you, nothing beats flying out of a cannon hundred of feet above the ground."

"I... have to get shot... out of a cannon?" Drake slowly repeated.

"No, you don't, because you're not going! End of story!" Ember said.

"I have a solution," Kira piped up. "In the fairytales, Pokémon battle each other to settle arguments. If Drake can defeat Ember in a battle, not only is he strong enough to fend for himself, but he'll get to go with Ember to retrieve the Bravery Beard."

"And then I can take you guys to Cove Town," Alex added.

"If you're up for it. I have the type advantage, anyway. Fire-types beat Grass-types, after all."

Drake nodded. "But maybe we could do all this after I'm fully healed? I still have a headache from the spat with Han."

And so it was settled.

***

The Swords of Justice watched from their perch on a rocky outcropping just above Rockridge Fort.

"We should call Victini," Keldeo decided. "Victini could make sure the Prince wins the battle."

"We have no reason to do so," Virizion objected. "Drake is in a safe place. The son of an Area Keeper would never let harm come to someone staying in their Area."

"But the whole thing with Giratina and the Kingdom of Sheer..."

"The Kingdom of Sheer, or what remains of it, is apart of what is known as the Beyond Area. Even though it is an Area, it has no Area Keeper, or leader. There are independent kingdoms, empires, islands, all within the Beyond Area. I thought we covered this in your lessons?" Cobalion explained.

"We did, to an extent," Terrakion replied. "But so little is known about the Beyond Area. We're not even sure how much the Council cares about it."

"Is the Beyond Area apart of the PokéPark?" Keldeo asked.

"That matter is up for debate. But, back to the matter at hand..."

***

A few days later, Drake decided he had recovered from his injury, and was ready to battle Ember.

"Remember, Drake I'm not making you do this. If you lose, I'll make Alex take you to Cove Town, because it's trashy of him to take advantage of a Pokémon in your position," Ember said.

"Hey, at least I'm not making him steal or smuggle an ancient artifact or some crap like that. He's helping a friend," Alex tried to defend themself.

"It's the least I can do. You let me stay in Rockridge Fort, after all," Drake told Ember, ignoring Alex.

"Well, it wasn't like I could kick you out. Then, what kind of soon to be Crag Area Keeper would I be?"

Alex began listing the rules. "Don't kill each other or cause any collateral damage." There weren't many rules.

Drake started repeating his strategy over to himself. Dodge, jab, dodge, jab... It wasn't a very elaborate strategy.

Suddenly, Drake was hit with a Flamethrower.

"Sorry, but I can't let you risk your life for me," Ember apologized.

Drake blinked away the tears of pain. He couldn't lose. Ember might not be able to survive the trials without him.

He couldn't use a Grass-type move...but he did know a few others...

Drake dashed closer to Ember and pummeled him with a few Dynamic Punches.

Ember flinched, but met Drake with an Arm Thrust.

He flew backwards from the move's force, and nearly crashed into one of the stone towers that supported Rockridge Fort's interconnecting network of bridges.

"Owwww." Drake started panting. Suddenly, the ice and snow near the Colosseum seemed welcoming compared to the intense heat of Rockridge Fort.

"Give up already. It will be easier for the both of us," Ember said while gasping for breath. He too was quickly growing tired from the battle. But why? A Fire-type shouldn't be bothered by the sun's rays.

Drake hit him with a Dynamic Punch straight to the gut. Ember heaved. Just as Drake had hoped, the wind had been knocked out of him.

He staggered over to a smooth rock, and after taking a few deep breaths, began speaking. "You're good. You can come with me to the cave," he reluctantly said.

Drake nodded, and after looking around, asked him, "Where can I get some water?"

Ember pointed to a small creek that flowed through of portion of Rockridge Fort, and Drake grabbed one of the cups placed nearby and scooped some up. He stared at it, hesitating.

"It's safe to drink," Ember assured him.

With that cleared up, Drake started drinking. Kira, Ember, and Alex got some water as well.

"Tomorrow, we leave for the cave," Ember decided. "Be ready."

***

The next morning, Kira tapped Drake lightly on the shoulder, and whispered into his ear, "It's time."

"Huh? Time for what?"

"Time for you to go. It's still pretty early, so that way no one will know you went with him to get the Bravery Beard."

"Bravery Beard?" Drake asked. The battle yesterday had worn him out, and he hadn't gotten enough sleep to truly recover. "Wait... that's today?"

"Yeah! Ember told you so!" Kira reminded him. "That way, you guys can get back tomorrow at the latest, and Alex can take us to Cove Town sooner than if we waited longer!" She hurriedly explained.

It took a while for Drake to process what she had said. "Ohhh... Okay."

Drake got off the uncomfortable slab of rock the Pokémon of the Crag Area called a bed. That had also contributed to his terrible slumber.

Outside the gap in the cliff-face that had made up Drake and Kira's temporary home, Ember and Alex were waiting.

"Ready, kid?" Alex asked him, adding the 'kid' just to annoy Ember.

"I guess so." Yesterday, going with Ember had seemed like a genius, heroic decision. Now it felt more like a mistake.

"Okay. Alex, get Michelle to help with the cannon," Ember commanded.

"You sound like an Area Keeper already!" Alex said before flapping off.

"Who's Michelle?"

"Michelle's a Darumaka. They help with the cannons."

The Darumaka, Michelle, rolled over to the group, and then bounded onto her feet. "Hello, Ember! What a wonderful day in the Crag Area! You finally going to get the Bravery Beard?"

Ember nodded. "Michelle, can I trust you?"

She giggled. "Of course! I'm supposed to be your assistant, once you become Crag Area Keeper, and it wouldn't hurt to prep for the role! Just remember, I can't keep the secret if it will hurt you, someone else-"

"Michelle, I'm not asking you to be my therapist. I'm taking along a friend with me to the cave." He pointed towards Drake.

Michelle's wide grin faltered. "If you really want me too..."

Ember hugged her. "Thanks, Michelle. You're the best assistant an Area Keeper could ask for."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Anyway, get in the cannon. I have to light now."

Michelle rolled off again, this time towards the cannon.

"C'mon. I'll go first. Trust me, I've done this plenty of times before. It's perfectly safe."

"If you say so."

Ember jumped, grabbing onto the cannon's edge, and pulled himself in.

"Okay! One... two... go!" Michelle yelled, as she lit the fuse, and Ember blasted out, heading in the direction of the cave.

"Okay, you're next. A Breloom, huh? What's your name, sweetie?"

"Uh, Drake" He pulled himself into the cannon just as Ember had done.

"That's a wonde- wait a second... are you the Prince of-" She never got to finish the sentence, because Drake blasted off.

"Will they be alright?" Kira asked the Darumaka.

"Of course. Now, I have a few questions for you..."

***

Drake gulped for air as he broke through the water. The cannon had shot him into a small pool of water, right in front of the cave's entrance.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Ember asked, drying himself off near the water's edge.

"Not really... anyway, how far in do we have to go?"

Ember scratched his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm not sure. It changes for everyone who enters the cave."

Drake pulled himself out of the water. "You're telling me we have no idea about what awaits us in that cave?!"

"Well, that's the point. You have to have the courage to venture into the unknown."

"How do they even change the cave every time?"

"A Pokémon does it... anyway, let's get going."

Drake reluctantly trailed behind him. For the first ten minutes, they encountered no challenges. Then, they heard something skittering across the floor.

"What the heck was that?" Drake asked.

"Probably some small Bug-type."

Suddenly, something nipped Drake's leg. Then another something, and another.

"Ow! Ember, something's biting me!"

"Yeah... oh, some Durants!"

"Some what?"

Ember let out a Flamethrower that illuminated the corridor, and the Pokémon that inhabited it.

"Oh, uh, hi guys! I'm just going on my way to get the Bravery Beard so I can evolve and become Area Keeper... how's your day going?"

A Durant snapped it's steel pincers. "A potential Area Keeper, hmn? Then also a potential snack!"

"Wait, no, you've got the wrong idea-" Drake was cut off before he could finish panicking.

"Ooooh, this one's a Grass-type! He'll be delicious!"

Ember let out another Flamethrower, but the Durants were left unaffected.

"We are Steel-types! You're Fire-type moves don't work on us!"

"Oops," Ember said, before grabbing Drake's hand and charging through the swarm.

"Hey! You can't just leave! That's bad manners for breakfast!"

Ember and Drake picked up speed as the Durants thundered behind them.

"Look! I saw a stream when you used Flamethrower!" Drake called out. "It's that way!"

The two quickly swam through the stream when they reached it, and watched as the Durants waited on the other bank.

"Can we swim?" One of them asked. "Normally Bug-types can't swim, but we're also Steel-types!"

"Wouldn't the metal weigh us down?"

The Durants continued their discussion as Ember and Drake escaped.

"Hey, I think I see something shining up ahead!" Ember exclaimed.

"Wait, the Bravery Beard shines? Isn't it, y'know, a beard?"

"A very impressive beard! Just looking at it is supposed to make you feel courageous!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Drake muttered so Ember couldn't hear him.

As it turned out, though, Ember was right. The Bravery Beard did make Drake feel courageous.

"Okay, now we can head back to Rockridge Fort!" Ember happily announced as he pocketed the Bravery Beard.

"Don't you get the feeling that this was all too easy? I mean, this is the trial to become an Area Keeper. Shouldn't it be harder?"

"Oh, but it is harder," a voice behind them rumbled.

Drake and Ember turned.

"I'm up here."

They looked up. Just as they did the ground rumbled.

"I am the Legendary Pokémon Heatran, and a member of the Council," the Pokémon boomed from it's newfound position on the ground. "You have broken the rules. Only the prospective Area Keeper may come to retrieve the Bravery Beard."

Drake was shaking with fear. "We're so sorry, Heatran sir. I just wanted to-"

"Spare me your excuses. It is time for you to show true courage."

"Heatran, spare him. If I am to become the Crag Area Keeper, I must be responsible for my actions."

"Please, do tell how this Pokémon accompanying you is one of your actions. It was his choice to come."

"And it was my choice to let him come," Ember shot back.

"Hmnm. I see." Heatran stepped closer.

"Wait! Heatran, don't hurt them. You were at the meeting, right? Surely you know that this Breloom cannot die!" Another Pokémon shouted as it raced down from an outcropping of rock.

"Keldeo! Are the other Swords of Justice here? Do they even approve of you showing up like this?"

"We're here, but we do not approve."

Drake gulped. Heatran was one thing. But the Swords of Justice were there as well? How many more Legendary and Mythical Pokémon would show up today?

"Cobalion, please. You heard Diagla! If the Prince and Princess die-"

"Keldeo, I understand." Cobalion then turned towards Heatran. "I do not know the full details of Diagla's preferred timeline, but I do know that in it, this Breloom survives." He gestured towards Drake.

"I see. What about the Pignite?"

"Ember's my friend! You can't kill him!" Heatran and Cobalion turned towards Drake. "Please," he pleaded. "He deserves this. It was thanks to his generosity that I survived."

"Hmn," Cobalion murmured. "Virizion, Terrakion, Heatran, what do you think?"

"If the Pignite saved him, then he is surely apart of the timeline, isn't he?" Virizion said. "He might help the Prince and Princess again."

"I agree," Terrakion said gruffly.

"You know best," Heatran said, unfazed.

"Than it is decided. The Prince, and newfound Crag Area Keeper, shall live on."

Heatran and the Swords of Justice retreated.

"So, uh, why'd they keep calling you Prince?" Ember asked.

"I used to be the Prince of the Kingdom of Sheer. But my home... it was destroyed by Giratina."

"Ah. We both have tragic backstories then, don't we?" Ember turned serious. "I'm sorry about that, though. How about we head back? Michelle and the other Darumaka still need to conduct my ceremony..."

"The ceremony where you evolve into an Emboar, and become Crag Area Keeper?"

Ember nodded.

"Then let's get going. Hopefully those Durants won't give us any more trouble."

***

"Do you accept the title and responsibilities of the Crag Area Keeper, and swear to keep it and the Pokémon that call it home safe?"

"I do."

"Then I bestow upon you, the Fire Stone so you can evolve, and accept your newfound role in the PokéPark."

Ember's form turned blue, and he began glowing as he changed into an Emboar.

The residents of the Crag Area cheered. They had been without an Area Keeper for a long while.

"So, you guys heading to Cove Town tomorrow?" Ember asked as he descended down from his new throne.

"Yeah. Then, I'll have to help these guys get used to life there," Alex replied.

"Good, good."

Drake and Kira were then dismissed so they could rest, while Alex and Ember discussed other matters.

***

"Keldeo, what you did today was disrespectful not just to the Swords of Justice but to Heatran," Cobalion scolded him. "You need to learn when it is time to let things go."

"But isn't Diagla's timeline centered around them surviving so they can save the PokéPark?" Keldeo asked. "If Heatran killed them-"

"Heatran was at the meeting. He wasn't going to kill the Prince."

"What about the Crag Area Keeper?"

"The Crag Area Keeper is dispensable. An Area Keeper is chosen based on the qualities that Area values. If that Emboar felt that he needed to break the rules, he doesn't not possess courage."

Keldeo nodded, even though he disagreed. He walked over to the edge, where Rockridge Fort and it's residents celebrated down below.

One day, he would become a Sword of Justice, and, as the name implied, make sure justice was everywhere in the PokéPark.


End file.
